Fanboy
by Wakamaruu
Summary: Kurt esta actuando raro...Y Blaine quiere saber por qué. (No Klaine)


_**N/a: 2 historias en un día…Wow xD Este fic es del punto de vista de Blaine, que en este fic es el mejor amigo de Kurt. Espero que les guste.**_

Kurt estaba raro.

Usualmente revisaba su celular al final del día, pero ahora, era como si su vida se fuera perdiendo poco a poco si no revisaba su celular por lo menos una vez por hora.

Usaba mucha ropa roja. Como, MUCHA, en exceso.

Según Burt, siempre estaba frente al televisor en exactamente el mismo el canal.

Kurt era su mejor amigo, se contaban todo, compartían experiencias, gustos, opiniones y…Bueno, los mismo amores.

Kurt y Blaine estaba enamorados de Ricky Martin…Siempre, literalmente SIEMPRE, revisaban sus actualizaciones, tenían todos sus discos, camisetas, autógrafos, imágenes, videos, recitales en vivo, posters, todo.

Pero últimamente, cada vez que Blaine hablaba de él, a Kurt parecía no importarle, como si ya se hubiera olvidado de él, o cómo si todo su fanatismo se hubiera esfumado.

Cada vez que miraba su teléfono, sus ojos se perdían, su mundo se desvanecía, eran sólo él y lo que sea que mirara en su pantalla. Y…

Eso a Blaine le molestaba.

Se refería a, eran mejores amigos desde siempre, sabían todo uno del otro, conocían sus debilidades mejor que nadie, sabían lo que les molestaba, lo que les gustaba, lo que los calmaba, todo.

Y no saber esto lo perturbaba.

Mucho.

Así que decidió investigar.

 **-Día 1-**

Kurt llegó a la escuela y todo está normal. Tiene unos pantalones negros y una camiseta roja…

…

¡¿CAMISETA?!

Kurt nunca usa camisetas.

Ví como Kurt llegaba a su casillero y lo abría. Cuando su casillero estuvo abierto, saco una de las muchas fotos de Ricky Martin que tenía y pegó otra. Luego desecho la de Ricky Martin…

¡¿QUÉ?!

Corrí hacia Kurt y cuando me notó cerró su casillero al instante.

Okey, eso es muy sospechoso.

-Hola Kurt.-

-Hola Blaine.-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Eso qué?- Preguntó con cara inocente.

-Lo que tienes en la mano.

-¿Esto?- Levanto la foto- Nada, solo una foto que se…Ahmm…Arruinó y tuve que quitar.- Dijo nervioso.

-¿Estás seguro que se arruinó? No parece en mal estado.-

Kurt arrugó la foto.

-Por supuesto que se arruinó, ¿Ves?, bueno, como sea Blaine, me tengo que ir.-

-Adiós Kurt.-

Entonces, eso fue raro.

La campana sonó y tuve que ir a clase.

 **-Día 2-**

Kurt estaba otra vez en su casillero. Estaba admirando la foto que había pegado ayer. ¿De qué demonios era esa foto?

-Hola Kurt.-

-¡BLAINE!- Cerró su casillero de golpe- Ammh…H-Hola, ¿To-todo bien?

-Sí, todo bien.- le dirigió una larga mirada al casillero.- ¿Por qué cada vez que llego cierras tu casillero de golpe?

-¿Y-yo h-hago eso?- Dijo Kurt nervioso.

-Sí.- Empezó a avanzar y a ponerse enfrente de la puerta del casillero.- Pareciera que quieres ocultar algo de mí.- Levantó una ceja cuestionadora.

-Ammh… ¡¿Qué?!- Puso su cuerpo enfrente de la puerta de el casillero.- E-Eso no es verdad.

-¿Y entonces porque te pusiste enfrente del casillero?

-Ammh…Po-Porque…Po-porque yo…- La campana sonó y Kurt se sobresaltó.- Porque yo tengo que ir a clase Blaine, ¡Adiós!

-Te salvó la campana, Kurt- Dije a mí mismo.

 **-Día 3-**

Otra vez, Kurt estaba admirando la foto que tenía en su casillero y tenía los ojos perdidos. _Hora de otra táctica_ , pensó Blaine.

-Hey Kurt.-

-¡AH!- Kurt cerró su casillero de golpe y se calmó un poco.- ¡Dios Blaine! ¡Tienes que dejar de aparecer así!

-Lo siento…hey, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy? Pensé que podía ser una noche de amigos, nos estuvimos distanciando un poco estos días, ¿Lo notaste?- Puso su mejor cara de perro triste. Necesitaba investigar la habitación de Kurt.

-Blaine…-Kurt suspiró- Lo siento pero no puedo. Tengo que ir a imprimir unas fotos.-

-¿Fotos de qué?-

-De…-Kurt se puso nervioso devuelta- De… ¡Un trabajo! ¡Sí, eso! ¡Un trabajo!

-Bueno, te ves muy feliz por ese trabajo, ¿Para qué es?-

-Es…Para…Tu sabes… ¿Geo-Geografía? ¡Eso! Geografía.-

-¿Seguro que es para geografía? No pareces muy seguro…-

-Sí Blaine, estoy seguro que es para geografía.- Kurt parecía no querer darle más vueltas al tema.-Cómo sea, me tengo que ir, te veo luego ¿Sí?- Blaine asintió.-adiós

 **-Más tarde ese día-**

Cuando Kurt dijo que tenía que imprimir fotos, parecía sincero, sin embargo, era más que obvio que no eran fotos para un trabajo, así que decidió ir a ver de qué se trataba. Esperaba que Kurt hubiera impreso las fotos en el mismo centro donde lo hacían con las fotos de Ricky Martin. Así que fue allí y espero afuera.

Y efectivamente, Kurt llegó a retirar sus impresiones.

Cuando hubo terminado, Blaine se le acercó.

-¡Kurt!-

-¡MIERDA!- Kurt dejó caer todos los papeles al piso.- ¡¿QUE CARAJO BLAINE?!

-Lo siento.- Se agachó para juntar las fotos, tal vez podría ver que eran.- Déjame ayudarte.- Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Kurt gritó alarmado.

-¡NO LAS TOQUES!

Blaine retrocedió y Kurt se agachó a juntar las fotos el mismo, sin dar la vuelta a ninguna. ¿Qué era tan importante que quería ocultarlo tan desesperadamente?

Lo que Kurt no notó, es que se le había caído un pequeño libro del bolso que llevaba. Blaine lo levanto sigilosamente.

-De verdad lo siento Kurt.- Dijo para distraerlo de la acción.

-Está bien.- Kurt suspiró.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto frunciendo el seño.

-Estaba pasando y justo te noté.- Mintió.- Y ahora que lo pienso, no puedo llegar tarde a donde iba, ¡Adiós!- Dijo mientras retrocedía, tenía que alejarse de él lo antes posible antes que notara lo que le faltaba.

-Adiós Blaine.- Kurt empezó a alejarse, completamente ignorante a lo que le faltaba.

Blaine corrió en la dirección contraria y se alejo lo más posible. Tenía que ver lo que le había robado a Kurt.

Lo dio vuelta.

-¡¿UN CÓMIC?!- Gritó anonadado. ¿Todo esto por un estúpido cómic? ¿De verdad Kurt no quería contarle eso?

Aunque, si lo pensaba más detenidamente…

 _¿Desde cuándo Kurt leía cómics?_

 **-Día 4-**

Blaine se acerco al casillero de Kurt y, por las dudas, limpió su garganta para hacer notar su presencia.

-Oh…Hey Blaine.- Dijo. Estaba decaído.

-Hey… ¿Qué te paso?-

-Nada, sólo que ayer cuando fui a retirar mis fotos perdí algo y no lo volví a encontrar.- Blaine entendió que se refería al cómic.

-¿Te refieres a...-Blaine sacó el cómic de su cartera.- Esto?

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Gracias al cielo!- Kurt le arrebató el cómic de las manos y lo abrazó, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Blaine lo había descubierto. Se sonrojó y miro hacia abajo.- ¿Có-Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Solo lo ví y lo tomé.- Respondió Blaine.

-Oh…Bueno, gracias Blaine.- Kurt abrazó el cómic como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Y… ¿Hoy si puedo ir a tu casa?- Blaine no se daba por vencido con ver la habitación de Kurt.

-Mmmh…No puedo hoy Blaine, lo siento.-

-¿Por qué?- Ahora sí parecía sospechoso.

-Porque no. Adiós.-

 _ **-Más tarde ese día-**_

 _ ***Llamada telefónica***_

 _-¿Señor Hummel?_

 _-¿Blaine?_

 _-¿Está Kurt?_

 _-Bueno…Su cuerpo está aquí pero su mente está dentro de la televisión._

 _ **A todo esto, ¿Desde cuándo Kurt ve tanto la televisión?**_

 _-¿Puede llamarlo?_

 _-¿Quieres que muera? Finn lo rozó y casi le arranca la pierna._

 _-¿Porqué?_

 _-No lo sé. Últimamente no deja a nadie meterse en su habitación tampoco. Supuse que tú sabrías._

 _-¿Sabe que está viendo en la televisión?_

 _-No estoy seguro, creo que un programa de un superhéroe o algo así._

 _-Okey, gracias señor Hummel._

 _-Adiós Blaine._

 _ ***Fin llamada***_

 **-Día 5-**

Era la clase de biología y Kurt reviso su celular. Nunca hacía eso, y devuelta, Kurt estaba muy cambiado así que eso no lo sorprendía.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO!- El grito de Kurt irrumpió la clase.- ¡VA A VENIR! ¡VA A VENIR A ESTE LUGAR! ¡A ESTE ABANDONADO PUEBLO LLENO DE GENTE PATETICA!

-¡Señor Hummel!

-¡LO SIENTO PROFESORA PERO ES QUE-Kurt se dio aire con las manos- VA A VENIR A ESTE PUEBLO ABANDONADO! ¡ÉL! ¡ME TENGO QUE IR!

-¡¿SENOR QUE CREE QUE ESTÁ—Pero antes de que la profesora Kirks pudiera terminar Kurt ya estaba fuera del salón.

Blaine siguió a Kurt fuera del salón y decidió aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Ni bien toco a Kurt el se dio vuelta y empezó a dar saltitos alegres.

-¡BLAINE EL VA A VENIR A ESTE PUEBLO! ¡VA A VENIR! ¡LO VOY A CONOCER!

-¡KURT CÁLMATE!.- Kurt no dejo de morderse el labio por la emoción.- ¿Quién va a venir?

-¡GRANT GUSTIN!-

-¿Quién?

-¡GRANT GUSTIN! ¡EL SUPERHÉROE! ¡THE FLASH!

Todo tomaba sentido ahora.

La ropa roja.

El abandono de su anterior amor.

La adicción al celular.

La adicción a la televisión.

El cómic.

-¿Era el por el que estuviste en otro mundo todas estas semanas?

-Ammh…- Kurt pareció darse cuenta de lo que hizo.- Bueno…Sí.

-Quiero ver la foto de él que tienes en el casillero.-

Kurt abrió el casillero y le mostro la foto.

Era un chico con pelo café, ojos verdes, una sonrisa enorme (Muy enorme), muchos lunares y una remera de Superman.

-¿No dijiste que actuaba como Flash?-

-Sí, pero él está obsesionado con Superman.-

-¿Tanto como tú lo estas con él?-

Kurt no respondió.

-¿Por qué no me contaste Kurt?

-Yo…

-¿Tú…?

-Yo…No quería que también te enamoraras de él.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que…Lo quiero solo para mí.

Kurt parecía un niño que acababa de ser regañado. Estaba sonrojado y no levantaba su cabeza.

-Hey…Está bien. Todos nos obsesionamos.-

-Pero…

-No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Fanboy.-

Kurt sonrió.

 _ **Tal vez su obsesión no estaba tan mal.**_

 _ **¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pésimo? ¿Review?**_

 _ **Besos Babosos.**_

 _ **-Wakamaruu**_


End file.
